


Изменения

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, Wade Has Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: О том, как различные изменения во внешности (и не только) влияют на жизнь Дэдпула. "Возвращённая Смертью внешность недолго радовала наёмника. Нет, сначала всё было хорошо..." (Осторожно, спойлеры к комиксу!)





	

«О да, детка, такой Спайди заводит ещё больше», — подумал наёмник, получив разрешение калечить противника на своё усмотрение.

(Кто бы мог подумать, что разрешение палить по чужим коленным чашечкам станет очередным кинком?)

[Кто-кто, да все жители этой больной головы!]

Да, Уэйд восхищался таким Паучком: жёстким, решительным, но всё таким же человеколюбивым. Он вообще восхищался Человеком-пауком, не важно, что тот делал. Конечно, в некоторых вопросах герой был весьма наивен, но сейчас, в этом непривычном чёрном костюме с злобно блестящими красными линзами, он казался ближе, понятнее… чуть более досягаемым, чем раньше. В то же время, Дэдпул понимал, что столь резкая перемена связана с чем-то нехорошим. То, как набросился на него Паук с обвинениями, с вопросами о том, была ли хоть толика правды в его словах о намерении измениться, лишь подтвердили это. Чёртов Паркер проболтался своему ручном герою, Уэйд не видел теперь смысла скрывать что-то от Спайди. Он говорил и говорил, надеясь заполучить назад доверие, вернуть статус друга, который Человек-паук, оказывается, успел ему присвоить. Было стыдно за предыдущее враньё, за свою ошибку в отношении Питера Паркера и его бизнеса, и он старался всё объяснить. Герой уже несколько раз сказал, что верит ему, но собственная, не пойми когда проснувшаяся, совесть не давала успокоиться и замолчать. Только в шоке замерший и пялящийся на Уэйда Человек-паук смог отвлечь Уилсона от самобичевания. «У меня стекло в зубах застряло?» — спросил он, представляя, как отвратительно смотрится его и без того не модельного вида рожа с окровавленными осколками стекла. Но нет, оказалось всё намного лучше. Ну, или так он подумал, заметив своё отражение в линзах паучковой маски.

Возвращённая Смертью внешность недолго радовала наёмника. Нет, сначала всё было хорошо — он мог продолжать свои тим-апы со Спайди, теперь даже не надевая маски. Никто не пялился на него, не тыкал пальцем, дети не плакали при виде его лица, но вот незадача — жёнушка сразу просекла чьих рук это дело. Ей было плевать на то, что Уэйд теперь красавчик. «Изменил себя изнутри ради Человека-паука, снаружи ради Леди Смерть?! Ненавижу твою лживую рожу, проваливай!», — выдала ему Шикла и всё, кто бы мог подумать, что в аду так легко развестись.

— Одна жена бросает, потому что я ужасный человек, другая потому что хороший… Что им вообще надо?! Ох уж эти женщины! И все они ревнуют меня к тебе. Это при том, что знают, что я тебе на фиг не сдался, — жаловался Дэдпул плюшевому Человеку-пауку, который лежал на тумбочке рядом с кроватью дочери. Элли давно спала, а Уэйд всё не мог покинуть этот счастливый спокойный уголок.

— Чего вдруг?

Наёмник подскочил, едва не разбудив дочку. За его спиной на подоконнике, в своей известной позе сидел настоящий Человек-паук.

— Паучок?

— Да, я. Обещал твоей дочурке её навестить, но дела задержали. Наверное, стоит зайти в другой раз, — объяснился герой. — Так почему твои женщины ревнуют тебя ко мне?

Дэдпул красноречиво покосился на Элли — на девочке была пижамка с принтом «Спайдипул» изображавшим их объединённые логотипы. Уэйд лично создавал этот дизайн! Над кроватью висел рисунок, явно нарисованный ребенком, но в нём узнавалось три фигуры — Дэдпул и Человек-паук с двух сторон держали фигурку в платьице за руки, всё изображённые счастливо улыбались, композиция была жирно обведена в сердечко. На других рисунках были сцены драк с участием этих троих и просто криво нарисованные портреты. Ни на одном рисунке не было Шиклы или матери девочки. Была лишь одна картинка с полной женщиной одетой в форму агентов Щ.И.Т.а.

— Я никогда не скрывал своего интереса к тебе, — всё же заметил Уилсон.

— Да, но я думал — это всё твоё странное чувство юмора плюс долбанутый характер, ну и немного психического расстройства, — последнее Паучок добавил совсем шёпотом, хотя и так говорил негромко, чтобы не разбудить ребенка. — И вообще, твоя жена даже включила меня в список тех, с кем тебе разрешается переспать, несмотря на брак.

— Ты, наверное, не заметил, но к каждому пункту она добавила приписки, которые делали вариант нереальным. Например, с Тором разрешалось замутить, только если он сменит пол!

— Тише, — шикнул герой, заметив, как завозилась девочка. — Но Тор действительно теперь женщина.

— Да, но Шикла не думала, что такое случится, когда писала этот пункт, — пожал плечами мужчина.

— И что же за условие на меня? Я должен превратиться в настоящего паука или отрастить себе пару лишних конечностей? — в парне взыграло любопытство.

— Ха, если бы, — усмехнулся невесело Уэйд. — Такой вариант развития событий моя уже бывшая жена считала вполне вероятным.

— Тогда что?

— Это не важно, Спайди. Ты ведь сам просил меня тогда сказать, что тебя не было в моём списке, — попытался отойти от ответа наёмник.

— Я отходил от чар суккуба, может быть, теперь мне стало интересно такое развитие событий, — Человек-паук и сам не знал чего вдруг так заинтересовался. В последнее время они с Уэйдом стали общаться намного больше, и затишье в личной жизни в купе с интересной персоной наёмника заставили парня по-новому посмотреть на старого знакомого. А тут ещё эта «смена имиджа».

— Как смеете вы, сэр, играть на чувствах дамы, когда она открывает перед вами сердце! — исказив голос, возмутился Уэйд. Паук невольно захихикал.

— Серьезно, Уэйд, думаю, нам стоит выйти, а то мы разбудим твою дочку, — предложил герой.

(За тобой хоть на край света)

[Как думаете, говоря о «таком» развитии событий, он имел в виду то, что я подумал? Мы теперь свободны, красивы, и, кажется, добились какого-то доверия… Теперь-то можно на что-то рассчитывать?]

«Хотелось бы верить, я отвык от этого одиночества. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь».

***

Питер всё ещё до конца не отошёл от Ада, депрессивное настроение преследовало его всё время, и только Дэдпул отвлекал его от полного уныния. Уэйд и не догадывался, что Паркер ещё не послал весь свой бизнес или призвание супергероя лесом только благодаря ему. К счастью для Питера, Уэйд всё ещё не знал, что Паркер и Человек-паук — одно лицо.

Изменения в наёмнике не давали Питу покоя — Уилсон старался стать лучше и молодой учёный ценил это, но теперь неожиданные изменения во внешности Дэдпула привлекли его внимание в другом ключе. Учитывая, сколько места стал занимать наёмник в жизни Паркера, Пит решил, что пора что-то решать. Разговор Уэйда с плюшевой игрушкой, весьма не радужный, стоит отметить, подтолкнул Паука к действиям.

Они вышли из дома, где жила дочка наёмника, и пошли куда-то, пока не решив куда.

— Как на счет пиццы? — предложил герой.

— Двенадцатый час ночи, — отметил Уэйд. — Конечно я не откажусь от пиццы! У тебя или у меня?

Мужчина подёргал светлыми бровями, как бы намекая на подтекст. «У тебя», — бросил Человек-паук даже не моргнув. Впрочем, с этой маской он мог хоть азбуку Морзе отмаргивать, Уэйд бы этого не увидел. Слово за слово, они добрались до квартиры Дэдпула, заказали пиццу, посмотрели телик, обсудили проведённые вместе «миссии», заказали ещё пиццы… А на утро проснулись в одной постели всем довольные.

Они не давали друг другу никаких обещаний, никак не обозначали изменения в отношениях, но тем не менее так продолжалось какое-то время. Уэйд был счастлив, впервые за долгие годы ему не на что было жаловаться — его любовником был Человек-паук, он больше не походил на плод любви Фредди Крюгера с авокадо, он мог официально считаться хорошим парнем! Ладно, не официально, но, по крайней мере, сам себя он больше не ненавидел. Было одно маленькое, но — Спайди всё еще не доверял ему свою личность, но Уилсон был готов и дальше закрывать на это глаза. Всё казалось идеальным, но… Да, всегда есть «но», это закон, и даже не подлости, — жизни!

— Е*ать, колотить! — раздалось однажды утром из ванной. В тот день Уэйд проснулся раньше своего любовника и собирался побриться (какое счастье было снова иметь возможность бриться!). Его планам не суждено было сбыться. Стоило взглянуть в зеркало и весь мир разлетелся на осколки. Нет, на самом деле на осколки разлетелось только разбитое в порыве гнева и отчаянья зеркало, но по ощущениям — мир.

Не веря в этот ужас, Уилсон схватился за вновь лысую голову и по стеночке сполз вниз. Из-за двери послышалось:

— Уэйд? Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке? — голос был сонный, но взволнованный.

— Д-да, — выдавил наёмник и чуть твёрже продолжил: — всё в порядке, случайно разбил зеркало.

— Аккуратнее тогда, не порежься, — посоветовал Человек-паук. — Прости, мне нужно бежать, Паркер взывает. Увидимся вечером?

— Конечно, малыш, — поспешил согласиться Дэдпул. Из ванной можно было едва услышать, как рассёк воздух спешащий на вызов супергерой. — А мне, похоже, тоже нужно бежать, повидаться с бывшей женой.

(Думаешь, это её рук дело?)

[Ну, чьих же ещё. У нас, конечно, много врагов, но они хотят нас убить, а не внешность подправить]

Шикла ждала его с распростёртыми объятьями. Отчего-то она решила, что вернув внешность Уэйда, все их семейные проблемы решаться. Так вот — не решились. Уэйд был задет её поступком, она ведь не только вновь превратила его в чудовище, она прекрасно знала, как Дэдпул всегда переживал из-за своей внешности, как много для него значили эти изменения!

К вечеру мужчина вернулся домой, в маске. Паучок, влезший в окно чуть позже, удивлённо смотрел на него, но сначала ничего не сказал. Однако, когда любвеобильный наёмник отказался снять маску для поцелуя — парень задумался. Когда оказалось, что секса на сегодня не запланировано, он спросил прямо:

— Уэйд, что не так? Ты больше не хочешь…

— Нет! Не в этом дело, — поспешил перебить его Уилсон. — Дело во мне.

— О боже, Уэйд, это такое клише, — раздражённо взмахнул рукой герой. — Если хочешь со мной порвать, мог бы и прямо сказать.

— Порвать? Значит, нам всё-таки есть что рвать?

— Нет, блин, мы трахаемся последнее время как кролики, но между нами ничего нет! Уилсон, ты каким вообще местом думаешь? — взвился Человек-паук.

— Ты знаешь, каким, — игриво ответил Уэйд, но вновь вспомнил о проблеме. — А вообще-то, знаешь, если бы я хотел с тобой порвать, я бы действительно так и сказал!

— Тогда в чём дело?

— Дело в том, что теперь ты захочешь со мной порвать!

— Уэйд, — напрягся молодой человек, — что ты натворил?

— Ничего, — честно ответил мужчина. — Я ничего не сделал. Но… Шикла…

— Ты вернулся к жене?

— Нет! Но она сделала так, что ты не захочешь больше иметь со мной ничего общего. Ну, кроме работы.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — вздохнул устало Паркер. Ему и на работе проблем хватало, каждый считал своим долгом вы*бать ему мозг. К Уэйду он приходил, чтобы расслабиться, восстановить моральные силы, а тут такая подстава.

— Вот, — коротко «объяснил» мужчина, стянув с себя маску. На Паучка он старался не смотреть, было страшно увидеть отвращение на лице (вернее сквозь маску и жесты) любимого героя.

— О, ты снова ты, — абсолютно спокойно констатировал Человек-паук. Уэйд опасливо поднял взгляд. Маска героя, может, и не была столь выразительна, как маска Дэдпула, но если бы Паучка тянуло блевать, Уэйд бы это заметил. Да и его расслабленная поза, и отсутствие какой-либо паники в голосе давали Уилсону надежду.

(Ой, зря, надежда — это то, что всегда причиняло нам дополнительную боль)

[А боль и так покидает нас не шибко часто!]

— Ага, я снова помесь ужаса с отвращением, — грустно констатировал наёмник.

— Ты драматизируешь, — фыркнул его партнёр в ответ. Спайди совсем расслабился и прошёл на кухню, заглянул в пустой холодильник и повернулся к Уэйду: — Может, закажем сегодня что-нибудь мексиканское? Я готов слона слопать… или носорога…

— Я не отбил у тебя аппетит? — неуверенно подошёл ближе мужчина.

— Хм? — не понял парень, уже забравшись на сайт ближайшего мексиканского ресторанчика через компьютер Дэдпула. — Я закажу на твой счёт?

— А? Да, конечно.

Человек-паук вёл себя как ни в чём ни бывало, и это выбивало Уэйда из колеи. Он просто не знал что делать — подойти, обнять, завалить на стол? Но ведь он уже не тот, кем был вчера! Или они теперь могут остаться друзьями? Или стоит уточнить у Паучка свой новый статус? Все эти вопросы он прокручивал в голове снова и снова, пока они ужинали доставленной им едой. Круг был прерван, когда после еды Спайди уселся к нему на колени и, закатав собственную маску, полез целоваться. Тут Уэйд не выдержал:

— Я не понимаю!

— Чего? — озадачился герой. Раньше у наёмника с ЭТИМ проблем не было.

— Что ты делаешь?

— По-моему, это очевидно…

(По-моему, тоже…)

[Поддерживаю. Уилсон, какого хрена? Ты забыл, как это делается?]

— Я имею в виду, что я теперь такой, а ты такой, и мы… — развёл руками мужчина.

— Эх, — вздохнул тяжело Паук. — А что, со своей женой ты не спал?

— При чём здесь это?

— Ну, ты же тоже был «такой, а она такая, и вы…», — передразнил Дэдпула его любовник.

Уэйд нахмурился, решив, что над ним издеваются. Питер ещё раз вздохнул и поспешил во всём разобраться.

— Уэйд, как ты думаешь, что между нами было всё это время?

— М… — задумался наёмник. Ему и хотелось бы верить в любовь, но жизнь никогда не была к нему благосклонна, в отличие от смерти. — Дружба с привилегиями? Секс по знакомству?

— Так вот что это для тебя было, — холодно отозвался Человек-паук.

— Для меня это было ожившей мечтой, но для тебя…

— Наверное, я действительно ужасен в отношениях, — покачал головой герой. — Уэйд, я не завожу «друзей с привилегиями» или что-то в этом роде.

— О… О! — дошло до мужчины. Он уже обрадовался, но тут же себя одёрнул. — Но это ничего не меняет. Ты не понимаешь. Вот такой я теперь навсегда. Смерть не сделает мне такого подарка повторно!

— Смерть? Ты не рассказывал, почему изменился. Я вообще сначала думал, что это какие-нибудь электронные штучки или иллюзии. Я не рассчитывал на то, что ты всегда будешь… ну, не лысым, — попытался смягчить описание парень.

— Ты предполагал, что я превращусь в тыкву, когда часы пробьют двенадцать?

— Ага, типа того, — усмехнулся сравнению Пит.

— Значит, — не веря своей удаче, уточнил Уэйд, — у нас всё по-прежнему, и мы, вроде как, вместе?

— Мы определённо точно вместе. Ради всего святого, Уилсон, я забирал твою дочку из школы!

— Ах-ха, Престон до сих пор причитает о шумихе в школе, — вспомнил мужчина. — Хорошо, ты меня убедил. Последний вопрос: раз мы вместе и всё у нас супер, я наконец, узнаю кто скрывается под маской?

Паучок недовольно поджал губы, но был вынужден пообещать, всё же это он подтвердил, что они пара, а отношения должны строиться на доверии.

— Уэйд, как только мы разберёмся с этой ситуацией вокруг бизнеса Паркера, обещаю, я расскажу тебе, кто я.

— Тогда нам нужно поскорее разобраться с тем сумасшедшим учёным!

— Да, а теперь, может, мы продолжим то, на чём остановились? — Паук опёрся о грудь Дэдпула, нагибаясь ближе к его лицу.

— А на чём мы остановились? — решил подразнить героя наёмник.

— О, я собирался взять тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, — как бы между прочим, оповестил его парень.

— Ты меня? — восхитился Уилсон.

— Считай это наказанием за то, что так туго сегодня соображаешь.

— А знаешь, я ведь часто так торможу…

— Да?

— О, да! — Уэйда уже завалили на диван в гостиной и, как часто бывает с ним во время подобной близости, он, наконец, заткнулся.

[(Конец!)]


End file.
